


Sinking feeling

by Bunidesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Definitely not the little mermaid, Just a little meta, M/M, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Terushima looked disbelievingly at him. “Okay, a shipwreck and a mute savior? What is this the little mermaid?”Fukunaga gives him a secretive smile.





	Sinking feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> IT FUKUNAGA BORTHDAY I LOVE HIM SO MUCH.

_Is this what death feels like?_  
  
Is Terushimas first thought upon awakening. His head was pounding, his throat felt dry as if he’d never had water in his life, he was losing a fight with his stomach, and his mouth had the distinct taste of vomit in his mouth. All in all the side effects of a night of partying, which was, unfortunately, Terushima was used to. You’d think one of these days he’d grow out of hangovers. His second thought comes when he finally has enough sense to crack open one of his eyes.  
  
“Where am I?” Okay so maybe that was less of a thought and more of an out loud question. His voice came out cracked and dry. Ew. Back to the situation though, he’d ended up in a lot of weird places after a night of drinking but the beach is a new one. Sitting up he notices that his clothes are still soaked wet despite that fact the sun is up so he should be dried up by now.  
  
The weirdest part is that he had no memory of the previous night at all. Usually, with his blackouts, he could remember bits and pieces of the night before but last night there’s just nothing. He knew he was supposed to join Sugawara on his boat but he doesn’t remember if he went, thinking back he doesn’t remember anything after getting the phone call about it.  
  
He sits up slowly taking in the sight around him. He was on the beach by the campus that’s for sure but there was, stuff, in the water and scattered across the beach. On closer observation, he realizes that the stuff in the water was wood. Not just wood from a tree but the kind of plywood that would make up a- Terushima has a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. He goes into his pocket to grab his phone, finding it clearly waterlogged and unresponsive.  
  
“FUCK!” He yells his frustrations and shakily tries to stand, intent on trying to find out what happened. He was so focused on trying to stand he didn’t notice the other person approaching until there was a tap on his shoulder. He almost jumped turning around to take in the person beside him who was, unfortunately not one of the people he was looking for.  
  
The person in question was a man looking around his age but Terushima is sure he’s never seen him around campus before. He had short black hair and strange looking eyebrows and for someone that was near a beach, he was extremely pale. But what was most striking about him was his eyes, they were wide but curved reminding Terushima of a Maneki Neko, and his pupils which were small and slit like a cat to the point he couldn’t quite see the color of his irises. It wasn’t until he heard a muffled chuckle that he realized he’s been staring at a stranger's eyes for the past few moments.  
  
“Haa sorry about that. I wasn’t checking you out I swear. Well unless you wanted me too.” Terushima says defaulting to flirting. It takes a moment for it to kick in his situation. “Shit I mean sorry but what happened here? Have you seen anyone else? Was anyone hurt?”  
  
The person doesn’t immediately answer and Terushima frowns about to say something when the person holds up a finger. “What?” The stranger points to his throat and then his mouth before opening his mouth and starts making small noises. “Do you have a sore throat or something?” If anything it just made Terushima more confused. The other man shakes his head frowning. He bends down and grabs a piece of wood before drawing something in the sand.  
  
This is testing Terushimas patience until he actively looks down and notices the other man was writing characters not drawing. “Hanasenai hito... Oh! You can’t speak. Well, now I feel like an asshole. Fukunaga? That’s your name?”  
  
The newly dubbed Fukunaga nods, looking relieved at finally being understood. “I’m sorry about that but still. Have you seen anyone else here?” Terushima asked.  
  
Fukunaga tilts his head and grabs the stick writing in the sand.  _’Ambulances took the others but they were all alive’._  
  
“Oh thank god.” Terushima sinks to his knees with relief before a thought comes to him. “Wait, if they took everyone. Why was I left behind?”  
  
This earns him a weird reaction and Fukunaga looks away and shrugs, looking almost guilty. Terushima squints and looks him over closer. He really was pale, almost looking like he could be sick, but his body looked like one of someone who exercised. Oddly enough even though he was shirtless he wore a long pair of pants that were long enough they covered his feet and in retrospect should have been too hot to wear.  
  
Adding to the list of odd things was the fact that the pants he wore. At first, they seemed red, but then in the light, they seemed to be orange and the pattern on them almost looks like scales.  
  
The longer he stares the more unbelievable it seemed. “Okay, a shipwreck and a mute savior? What is this the little mermaid?”  
  
Fukunaga gives him a small smile.  
  
Terushima raises an eyebrow. “Well if you traded your voice for my life right Babe-chan? Then it’s only fair that I return it?” He steps in closer and Fukunaga doesn’t move away or any closer. He gives him a soft kiss that’s returned with a sigh, he has to stop himself from deepening the kiss pulling back with a smirk.  
  
“So how was it?”  
  
“You’re fishing fur compliments.” The voice that came out that was soft and dreamy. “But meow I need you to do one more thing?”  
  
It was like listening to a Siren, anything he said Terushima would follow. “Yea?”  
  
Fukunaga embraces him and whispers in his ear. “Wake up.”  


\--------

  
  
Terushima awakes with a start and stares up at his own ceiling. Beneath him, he could feel the springs of his bed squeak under his weight but he was alone and certainly not at the beach. But for some reason, there was the smell of salt and sand in his nose and the feeling of warmth around him.  
  
Maybe it was a good day to go to the beach.


End file.
